Ronnie (The Players Club)
Ronnie (Chrystale Wilson) is the main antagonist of the 1998 movie The Players Club. Summary Ronnie, along w/her friend/partner-in-crime Tricks, is the HBIC among the ranks of the dancers at the Players Club. She coerces the film's protagonist, Diana, into quitting her shoe store job & working at the club for more money. When Diana, now know as Diamond, first starts, Ronnie takes her under her wing for a period of time until Diamond abruptly breaks from her. Later, when Diamond's 18-year-old cousin, Ebony, comes to stay w/her (w/her intentions of working at the club), Ronnie, knowing it would get under Diamond's skin, immediately latches on to Ebony & begins manipulating/corrupting her. During this time, we get a flashback from Diamond that answers the reason for her fallout w/Ronnie. Apparently, Ronnie once had Diamond along for her side gig of moonlighting as an escort (w/ clients' genders left ambiguous). At this one party of all women clients, Diamond got wasted past sound consciousness & Ronnie raped her. As she busted her cousin for attending a similar party w/Ronnie, she was fearful of the worst. Fast forward to the climax, where Ronnie manipulates Ebony into being the dancer at her little brother Junior's bachelor party under the guise that she wouldn't be the lone girl there. However, the truth was every other woman asked had firmly turned it down. So on the night of the party, Ebony is in the backroom while all the men are waiting & Ronnie is coaching her to perform. A call to Diamond doesn't get her help, as their relationship is soured due to her emulation of Ronnie. One of the party guests, Reggie (who earlier tried to pick up Ebony for a train w/his friend Clyde) convinces Junior to go in the back & seduce Ebony while Clyde took Ronnie outside to smoke weed. Junior goes in the back, turns off the lights, & proceeds to rape & brutally assault Ebony; the sounds of which cause the party to empty out. Ronnie comes back to see the party ending, checks on Ebony & flips out at her unconscious naked body. She & Junior hurridly flee the scene. Diamond & Blue, the club's D.J. & her love interest, hesitantly comes to check on Ebony & breaks down at the sight of her abandoned & abused cousin, telling Blue to call for help. In the meantime, Ronnie makes it to the club w/intentions of lying & saying that it was her alibi all night. Diamond & Blue arrive, clear out the dressing room, & Diamond instructs him to guard the door while she confronts Ronnie. After a back & forth, they begin a brutal catfight, in which Diamond prevails over the larger Ronnie, leaving her bloodied & knocked out. Tricks & Dollar Bill (the club's owner) come to check on her (w/hilarious commentary from Lil Man, the doorman) until the police arrive to take Ronnie & Tricks into custody for their involvement in Ebony's rape. Gallery Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.00.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.00.54 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.00.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.01.24 PM.png Chrystale Wilson.gif Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.04.10 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.05.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.05.26 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.17.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.17.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 4.44.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 4.44.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.22.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.26.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.31.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.31.20 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.31.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.35.52 PM 1.png tumblr_od97dxnHi81rv7pklo1_500.gif Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.38.07 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.38.59 PM.png tumblr_lrh6srFaO31r1g0bco1_500.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.39.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.39.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.41.42 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.41.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.42.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.42.50 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.43.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.43.29 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.43.33 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.43.34 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.43.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.44.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.44.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.44.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.44.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.45.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.45.16 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.46.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.46.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.46.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.46.40 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.46.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.47.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.48.02 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.48.08 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.48.09 PM 1.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.48.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.49.05 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-01-25 at 3.49.05 PM 1.png Media Category:1990s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Conspirator Category:Exotic Dancer Category:Failed Seduction Category:Forced Sex Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Master Manipulator Category:Molester Category:Nail Polish Category:Prostitute Category:Smoker Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Topless Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Lesbian